O amor proibido
by Lala-Hyuuga
Summary: Ahhh só lendo pra saber! TT-TT sou péssima pra fazer summarys


Minha primeira fic, por favor não me matem!! oO'

**Capitulo 1**

Em uma manhã no santuário, Saori estava procurando o que fazer, então decidiu visitar os cavaleiros de ouro... O primeiro era Afrodite

[/C.a : na minha fic, ninguém morreu!! =P]

Saori: Bom dia Afrodite!

Afrodite dá bom dia a Saori e entrega-lhe uma rosa. A próxima casa era a de Aquário, más Camus não estava lá, então Saori proceguiu,

continuou indo de casa em casa até chegar naquela.... A casa de seu amado Shaka [/C.a: gente, eu amo muito o Shaka e a Saori então juntei

os dois *----*']

Saori: Olá Shaka!!

Shaka: Olá senhorita, o que faz por aqui tão cedo?

Saori: Nada demais, estou apenas dizendo bom dia para os cavaleiros, já que não tenho nada de importante para fazer!!

Shaka: Entendo... Neste caso, a senhorita aceitaria ir até o jardim comigo?

Então Saori fica corada e aceita o convite de Shaka.

------------------------------------------------------------------

No jardim....

Saori: Que dia lindo não?

Shaka: Concordo! Ainda mais em um lugar tão lindo quanto esse!

No mesmo momento Miro aparece para acabar com a felicidade de Saori e Shaka.

Miro: O que os dois estão fazendo aqui sozinhos hein?

Shaka: Estamos apenas apreciando a beleza e tranquilidade deste local!

Miro: Ahhh ja entendi!!! Shaka não é tão santo quanto aparenta!! HAHAHA!

Shaka: Cale a boca Miro! Você não sabe o que diz, lembre-se que somos apenas cavaleiros de Atena e nada mais alem disso!

No momento em que Shaka diz aquilo, Saori fica triste com as palavras frias de Shaka, e volta para o templo chorando.

Miro: Como você é insensivel Shaka! ¬¬

Shaka: Eu só disse a mais pura verdade...

------------------------------------------------------------------

No templo...

Saori continuava chorando pelas frias palavras de seu amado... Horas depois Marin aparece no templo para consolar Saori que continuava abalada.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Na casa de virgem....

Shaka: Não intendo, proque eu disse palavras tão frias quanto aquelas? Justo para a Sa...

Mu: Está falando sozinho Shaka?

Shaka: Ah? Não, estou apenas pensando em voz alta!

Mu: Aham, sei, então até logo!

Shaka: ...

------------------------------------------------------------------

No templo...

Marin: Saori, você sabe tão bem quanto qualquer outro que o Shaka sempre foi uma pessoa fria, chorar não vai fazer ele mudar!

Saori: Sei disso Marin, mas não tenho como evitar, eu amo muito aquele cavaleiro!

Marin: Saori, agora tenho que ir, pense no que eu te falei, não sofra pelo Shaka, ou por qualquer outro cavaleiro!

Saori: Vou tentar Marin, má não garanto nada! Até logo...

Marin: Até! [/C.a: credo, essa historia parece muito com a minha xD']

------------------------------------------------------------------

Na casa de virgem...

Shaka ainda estava pensando no que disse para a deusa que estava tão magoada com o que tinha dito, e estava procurando um jeito de se desculpar... Então decidiu chama-la novamente para ir ao jardim.

Shaka: Com licensa senhorita, você gostaria de ir novamente ao jardim comigo? Eu gostaria de falar com você...

Saori: Está bem...

Shaka: Você está triste senhorita?!

Saori: Ah não, não precisa se preucupar!! E não estou triste...

Shaka: A senhorita não me engana, sei que você está triste...

No caminha para a casa de virgem aparece Aioria.

Aioria: Shaka, eu e os outros cavaleiros estão te esperando para começar o treinamento!!

Shaka: Ah sim, diga a eles que ja estou indo, descupe senhorita, más tenho que ir...

Saori: Pode ir Shaka, tchau...

Shaka então se dirije para o campo de treinamento com Aioria e Saori volta novamente para o templo.

Aioria: O que você e a senhorita Saori estavam fazendo juntos?

Shaka: Apenas conversando.

Aioria: Ah sim, todos nós já percebemos Shaka, você está apaixonado pela senhorita assim como ela está por você!

Shaka: Deixe de bobagens Aioria, ela é uma deusa, e eu sou apenas um cavaleito, não tenho importancia alguma para ela!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado do 1º capitulo!! Seii que ta mtoo curtiinho!!! É que eu tenho falta de criatividade TT-TT''

Aceito sugestões e reclamações!!! --''''

Por favor deixem reviwes!!

Bye ^^


End file.
